random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitch in regard to bad things, unfunny, annoyance, and poor taste
List of puns or jokes Mitch said that bombed, and the other people on Random Assault telling Mitch how bad it was. *Episode 6 Mitch - If comedy had a boner I would so kill it. *Episode 15 Alex (Mitch) I don't know who you are, but you're already ruining a joke. (First time Mitch was told to STFU) *Episode 16 Kate - I played Mercenaries 2. Mitch "Oh no you didn't" (Did it 3 times) *Episode 19 Mitch - I've seen a diamond ring, I heard a dragon sing Kate "Shut the fuck up!" *Episode 21 Mitch - You know what takes a long time to load? Your mom! Ha ha ha! Matt .....wow *Episode 23 Alex - Mitch you take pride in not being funny. Kate - You fucked up! *Episode 23 Alex -It's hard to make a telephone call without a phone. It's hard to be funny when you're Mitch. *Episode 26 Mitch - So what have you've been playing this week? Alex & Kate "Shut the fuck up!" *Episode 26 Mitch - I'm a failed clone of Mr. Caffeine. *Episode 26 Mitch - We have as many episodes as there are letters in the alphabet. Kate "That is very uninteresting." *Episode 26 Kate - At least I'm not stupid, blonde, loud, annoying, glasses with no nose, and no friends. *Episode 26 Alex - Take a Mitch joke, intended to be funny, but not. *Episode 30 Alex - Why does Mitch ruin everything including life? *Episode 30 Kate - Really Mitch, you are going to give me lectures on how to be annoying? *Episode 30 Mitch - What is the rule 34 of the Traveling Pants? *Episode 52 Kate - You are a pussy Mitch. *Episode 53 Mitch - It's a joke you have to wait for later. Matt - Like most of your jokes. *Episode 53 Matt - Hold on Mitch, you couldn't stop talking? *Episode 54 Kate - Oh my its a cast full of Mitchs's *Episode 61 Kate - Infamous came out before Assassins Creed II. Mitch is wrong. Matt -That's what the internet is for. Mitch is wrong. *Episode 62 Matt - Mitch, what are you? A MADtv sketch? *Episode 67 Mitch - Naming all the games he owns. *Episode 69 Matt - First of all, I'm going to stop you from using real talk at all. *Episode 71 Mitch - One step closer to the break, and its about to break. *Episode 77 Mitch - It drains in the opposite direction? TMK - Your jokes sucks, fuck you! Alex - Even the guests understand. *Episode 81 Matt - If it was a dumb reference it would have come out of Mitch's mouth. *Episode 83 Alex - If you donate a mummy we can replace Mitch. *Episode 92 Mitch - The perfect comeback but 2 hours late. Kate "So you." *Episode 106 Matt - What is a fan? Mitch - I thing that spends around really fast. *Episode 107 Mitch - (Low based joke of dinosaurs that made everyone on the episode groan) *Episode 110 Kate - You can write for Family Guy with your material. *Episode 112 Mitch - We're here, we're fags. Alex "Damn it you ruin everything." *Episode 119 Mitch - Heard about the new Wu-Tang album? Alex "I already brought it up in 116" *Episode 125 Alex - Mitch is our GPS of comedy. Matt "To show us what not to do." *Episode 127 Kate - (Mitch) I love you but. Alex "You are the little engine that couldn't be more fucking annoying." *Episode 136 Alex - Mitch thinks a shirt is good if it has wacky jokes on it. Mitch (high pitch unsure) Fuck you (goes on explanation to self vindicate faggot behavior) *Episode 142 Mitch - I want that on your gravestone. Matt - We care about you but not what you have to say. *Episode 144 Mitch - I was going to say something that wasn't boring as shit. Matt - That's not true. When you open your mouth it's boring as shit. *Episode 144 Mitch - It's not whether you win or lose but if you get raped. Nothing. Okay *Episode 144 Mitch - Remember when I use to go around and fucking joke gay babies while shooting Lesbian Mexicans in the mouth with a shotgun? Kate - Uh uh. Okay. (Picturing massive disinterest and eye rolling) *Episode 153 Matt- (Why is Mitch's face a thing?) God's cruel joke on us all. *Episode 154 Mitch - There's a difference between being funny and a clown laughting stuck in a rotating funhouse. Nothing? Nothing? Alex - Nothing Mitch fuck you! *Episode 155 Mentions anime again Mela - Shut up Mitch! Mentions more anime Mela - Shut up Mitch! (2nd time) Everything is ruined because Mitch sucks. *Episode 160 Mitch - Did it taste like applesauce? Kate - I'm not answering your fucking stupidity Mitch. You keep talking with your face. *Episode 160 Mitch - You got bukkak'ed Matt - I'm glad Mitch said it so I didn't have to. Alex - You had sense *Episode 160 Kate - I can't believe you're getting away with opening your fucking mouth in public. Know your fucking place you fucking shitfuck. *Episode 160 Alex - I'm sure Mitch is wrong and that's good. *Episode 164 Mitch - Everyone knows space laserblasts can't melt steel beams. Matt - You're a complete faggot Mitch. Like 100% you win. *Episode 165 Kate - Mitch if you're going to tell a story being handed shit by someone you don't actually know or meet and I don't believe you I can tell a story about nothing. *Episode 166 Matt - If you could go back in time and kill any race what race would it be? Kate - It would be the race Mitch is. *Episode 167 Mitch - I saw some people die. Alex - So you didn't see anyone die. *Episode 167 Kate - You can tell the episodes where Mitch is in heat. *Episode 167 - Matt No you asked us what we thought then Mitch says a bunch of retard Jap words in a row. *Episode 168 Mitch - What realm is this? Matt - Earth Realm stupid. *Episode 169 Mitch - I said the big xbox controller has a giant X that does nothing and takes up space and she(Kori) said just like your dick. *Episode 170 Kate - Mitch is pretty much a girl. *Episode 171 Mitch - My girlfriend said I was retarded. Alex - I agree with her. Matt - I agree. *Episode 173 Mitch - Bad lesbian joke. Alex - that's the sound of a joke crashing so hard shrapnel is in my eyes. Nick - Don't take responsibility for Mitch's jokes. *Episode 173 Nick - The 90's was a bad time for most things. Alex - Yeah look at Mitch's face for hellsake. *Episode 176 Matt - Here's Mitch to save the fucking day. He isn't saying anything. *Episode 177 Mitch - I can't words how the description happens so people don't think things in their brain happens. Matt - Stop talking. Alex -This is why the tagline of the show is SHUT THE FUCK UP MITCH (13:00-13:13) *Episode 177 Alex - I do not like you Mitch. I do not like your words. I do not like how your brain functions and works and coincides with your mouth. Category:Mitch Category:Stats & Info